tras de mi
by choko lucy
Summary: sakura era la chica que lo tenia todo decidida y camino a conseguir su mas grande suenio, shaoran era un viajero, bastante reservado, sin una idea de lo que queria de la vida, dos personas completamente diferentes, su orgullo, y un amor que busca existir.
1. un mal comienzo

El roció mojaba suavemente el césped, todo era silencio en las trankilas calles de tomoeda, excepto en cierta casa amarilla donde el show de cada mañana empezaba...

Dormía profundamente acurrucada en su suave cama de sabanas rosadas, rodeada de mil peluches de todas formas y colores…todo era perfecto para ella en ese momento, sobretodo por que su pasatiempo favorito era dormir, pero claro como todo en la vida tenia que acabar….

-bip, bip, bip, bip, bip……. – el despertador anunciando que como siempre ya era tarde…. Una suave y delicada mano salio de su escondite para acabar con ese molesto sonido que perturbaba sus sueños, como lo odiaba!!! Despertar era su batalla de todos los días y como siempre la perdía a causa de su debilidad… pero que podía hacer amaba dormir…….

-sakura ya es tarde, despierta!!!!!!- y como siempre el que la hacia reaccionar era su muy querido y adorado papa

Perezosa mente salio de la cama y tanteo con los pies para encontrar sus pantuflas y con todo el dolor del mundo abrió los ojos…. Las 6 con 40….

-ash! las 6 con cuarenta todavía era tem…. Las 6 con 40!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-corrió por todo el cuarto, buscando como loca su uniforme, zapatos, libros, no podía creer que otra vez se le hiciera tan tarde, siempre se decía los mismo, que ya no llegaría tarde nunca mas, pero cada mañana era lo mismo!!!- ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Ya es tarde, tarde!!! Muy tradeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Esa era sakura kinomoto, estudiante del tercer anio de preparatoria, de cabello castaño, corto y uno rostro hermoso, de rasgos tan delicados como los de una princesa ,de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda y pequeña y perfilada nariz, delgada, alta y de una figura envidiable, claro siendo la bailarina principal del ballet de tomoeda, como no lo tendría….era la chica que cualquier hombre desearía, pero en definitiva ninguno de esos chicos era lo que ella buscaba… no, ninguno era lo que ella buscaba!

-Ahhhhhh tarde!!!!!!!!- bajo las escaleras corriendo, ya era en exceso tarde!!!!!!

-vaya pero que raro, el monstruo corriendo por que es tarde como siempre- volteo la cabeza mientras intentaba arreglar un poco el desastre que era su cabello por la mañanas

-ya te dije touya que no soy ningún monstruo!!!!!!!!!!!!- odiaba que su hermano le dijera así!!!, era tan odioso!!!- además ya te he explicado muchas veces que eres el único hombre que me encuentra como un monstruo….- esa era su arma secreta, sabia que su hermano odiaba el hecho de que ella fuera tan codiciada entre los hombres….

-mmm sakura ya te dije mil veces que los hombre son unos…-

-y lo se touya, es solo que es la única manera que dejes de molestarme- y lo era!!!-ahhhhhhhhh ya m voy es tardísimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo volteando a ver su reloj de mano- nos vemos papa, hoy tengo ensayo saliendo de la escuela!!! Regreso después de la cena!!!!!!!!!!!

Y por fin saliendo de su casa, comenzó su trayecto matutino, literalmente corriendo hacia el instituto donde comenzaría el ultimo semestre de la preparatoria… por fin mientras corría no podía dejar de pensar, que en menos de 8 meses ya estaría en la universidad estudiando para convertirse en bailarina profesional, siempre había sido su sueño, desde que su madre la llevaba a clases con tan solo 5 años, ahora con sus casi 18 años estaba a tan solo 2 meses de presentar el examen para recibir su titulo de maestra de ballet clásico, y su pase para la real academia de danza de Paris, casi no se lo podía creer, tenia todo lo que alguna vez sonaría tener!!!

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la historia no era la misma, llevaba rato despierto cuando sonó su despertador, hoy era su primer día en una nueva ciudad, y aun peor en una nueva escuela.

Le había costado mucho dejar Londres hace 3 años, pero ahora dejar Toronto había sido casi un martirio, era la ciudad que mas le había gustado desde que había empezado con sus constantes mudanzas, pero el había decidido que así lo haría, era la promesa que le había hecho a su prima antes de morir, que conocería el mundo como ella nunca tuvo oportunidad, y así lo había hecho, nunca pasaba mas de un año en una ciudad, y ahora a sus 18 años ya conocía 6 países y muchas ciudades de cada respectivo país, siempre que salía de un país era casi obligatorio volver a hong kong a visitar la tumba de su prima, y lamentablemente a su familia, no es que la odiara, pero los acosos que recibía de sus 4 hermanas eran un martirio, además de que cada vez era la misma lucha con su madre que le rogaba por que ya aceptara a llevar la cabeza de las empresas familiares, pero no lo haría, debía cumplir su promesa con meiling además de que disfrutaba mucho viajando, tenia todo lo que podría desear.

Y ahora empezaba una nueva historia en Japón, había pensado en un principio que el destino seria por obvias razones Tokio, pero después de recibir una llamada de su mejor amigo, este lo había convencido de ir a tomoeda, una pequeña ciudad a menos de una hora del emocionante Tokio, y pues no había podido decir que no al fin y al cabo el había sido su mejor amigo desde su primer día en Londres, y cuando el había tenido que salir de la ciudad, se había enterado que su amigo también lo haría, por diferentes razones claro, pero definitivamente se había sentido mejor sabiendo que no dejaba en Londres mas de lo que le dolería perder, eran los mejores amigos, como lo habían empezado a ser, ni se acordaba muy bien, pero si recordaba que cada segundo, y cada momento con el habían sido lo máximo, y como no, teniendo 14 años, la edad en la mayoría conocen a sus amigos de toda la vida.

Todos estos pensamientos recorrían su cabeza mientras caminaba rumbo al instituto, tan metido estaba en esto que no se había dado cuenta de cuando había salido de su departamento, y mucho menos de que ya había llegado al instituto, incluso ya recorría los pasillos buscando a eriol, su mejor amigo, habían quedado en verse en los casilleros, pero inteligentemente se le había olvidado preguntarle en que parte del colegio estaban, y es que en una ciudad tan pequeña, en comparación con las tantas otras en las que había estado, nunca se había imaginado que el instituto fuera tan grande, tal vez por que era el único colegio privado, por lo tanto toda la gente de dinero mandaba ahí a sus hijos, y es que se había enterado también el día que llegara que de hecho tomoeda era como una colonia de la gente rica que quería un poco de paz lejos de Tokio.

------------------------------

Era tardísimo!!!!!!!!! Y ya no veía a nadie afuera del colegio… eso no era bueno debía significar que ya habían comenzado las clases!!!, corrió lo mas que pudo y se adentro a los largos pasillos del colegio, corre, corre, corre, no podía pensar en otra cosa, y sucedió lo inesperado!!!

Dushhhhhhhh!!!!!- había dado vuelta en una esquina y tropezado con alguien que venia del otro pasillo, cerro los ojos al sentir el impacto y esperando el impacto aun peor al caer al suelo, pero no llego…. Solo podía escuchar como sus cosas caían por todas partes, y sentía unas calidas manos alrededor de su cintura

-estas bien?- pregunto una voz masculina, y abrió los ojos lentamente, rogando por que no fuera un maestro que la descubriera llegando tarde el primer día… y no lo era!!!! En lugar de eso su mirada se topo que con un chico de rasgos muy marcados y varoniles, ojos color avellana con un brillo muy curioso, cabello color chocolate, y una piel trigueña que era irresistible a la vista, no pudo decir nada ante aquel panorama….

Ah, si!- fue lo único que logro sacar de sus boca, y es que nunca en su vida había visto un chico tan guapo, además debía ser nuevo por que obviamente ella no lo conocía, y no es por presumir pero ella conocía a todo mundo!- gracias- sintió como el quito sus manos una vez ella hubiera recuperado el equilibrio, y luego volvió a mirarlo, pero el tenia una expresión muy severa en sus ojos.

-que te pasa niña por que esta corriendo así por los pasillos!!! No vez que puedes lastimara a alguien!!!- le dijo con un tono de voz frió y fuerte, quien se creía había estado a punto de matarlo!!!! Además por que tenia que correr así!

- que? Ahh, es que… ahhh ya es tarde si cierto!!!!!!!- dijo volviendo al mundo real, y recogiendo sus cosas lo mas rápido que podía, el era nuevo y no importaba si llegaba tarde, pero a ella la iban a matar, ya había recibido mil amenazas de los maestros por sus constantes retrasos, y por mas que intentaba no lograba cambiar eso en ella, era su pequeño gran defecto!- me voy!!!!!!- y salio corriendo de nuevo hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

- pero que se cree esa Niña??!! - no lo podía creer, la había ayudado a no caerse, y ella se había ido dejando todas sus cosas en el piso y sin disculparse por haberlo hecho tropezar!..Odiaba a la gente desagradecida! - además… no la entrada era a las 8?, todavía es temprano…- dijo consultando su reloj

Y en efecto cuando sakura por fin encontró el aula que le habían indicado días antes en su correo, toco la puerta y entro se había dado la sorpresa de su vida al notar que no haba nadie dentro, pensando que a lo mejor no era el salón correcto asomo la cabeza en 2 salones mas y no había nadie en ellos, de nuevo volvió su aula y entro, se sentó en una de las bancas trasera y saco la carta d la escuela d su mochila.

-no lo entiendo, si ya es tardísimo, son las 7 y 20 y no hay nadie…- abrió la carta y la empezó a leer detenidamente cosa que no había hecho desde que la recibió…- ay no!!!- y cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con el pequeño detalle de que el primer día de clases daría comienzo a las 8- no es cierto!!!... siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas! – y si en efecto solo a Ella le pasaban esas cosas….

--------------------

Eran ya las 7, 40 y erial no llegaba, de hecho nadie llegaba, en parte era su culpa por llegar tan temprano a la escuela, pero por lo menos el sabia que iba a llegar demasiado temprano, no como esa pobre niña con la que había tropezado que pensaba que era tardísimo, de repente empezó a entra gente y se paro, vio a mucha gente caminando como sabiendo perfectamente a donde ir… y se sintió preocupado, seria el único nuevo?

Y de repente lo vio, ahí estaba eriol, no había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que lo recordaba, solamente que ahora tenia el cabello mas revuelto, un poco mas largo sin su peinado de niño, y se notaba a leguas que había crecido mucho, además de que se imaginada que estaría haciendo ejercicio, pues la ultima vez que lo había visto era demasiado delgado. De repente noto que no venia solo y de hecho venia acompañado de una chica hermosa, de hermoso cuerpo, unas piernas de infarto, larga cabellera negra y una piel tan blanca como la leche, ella era hermosa, y por la forma en la que erio la tenia agarrada supuso que era su novia.

Hey men!!! Ke gusto verte!!!!!- escucho que decía erio ya cuando estaba mas cerca- mira ella es tomoyo, mi novia- dijo presentándole a la hermosa chica

ah ola que gusto- dijo solo por amabilidad, lo cierto es que el siempre había sido un tanto arisco con la gente nueva, pero en general no tenia ninguna problema para adaptarse – soy li shaoran

ola que gusto, eres nuevo no?, eriol me contó u poco de ti que bueno que hayas escogido esta ciudad para venir, vas a ver que te va a encantar!- dijo con su suave voz, parecía muy amable, y no podía dejar de pensar como habría hecho eriol para que fuera su novia- bueno me voy los dejo solos, voy a buscar a sakura – y se despidió suavemente con un besos en la mejilla

oye y que onda ya has tenido tiempo para ver tomoeda?- pregunto saliendo de su ensoñación al ver irse a su novia

no desde que fuiste anteayer al departamento he seguido desempacando unas cajas y limpiando un poco, voy a ver si contrato a alguien que lo haga, soy muy malo limpiando- y es que erio habia estado antes en su depa para ayudar un poco en la mudanza

si va a ser lo mejor, oye, vamos te llevo con el director para que te de tus papeles y sepa donde llevarte- dijo empezando a caminar en la otra dirección- aunque imagino que estaremos en el mismo salón, solo hay 2 salones de cada año, pero de tercero de prepa solo 1, ya sabes por todos los que han sacado por buenas calificaciones

jajaja si me imagino- dijo y empezaron a caminar mientras se ponían a platikar de lo que las nosotras llamaríamos kosas de chicos!

---------------------

-sakura!!!! Que es este milagro!!!!- escucho mientras veía como entraba al aula que por l menos ya no estaba vació, estaban ya los nerds que siempre llegaban en exceso temprano – no puedo creer que tu este aquí a esta hora!

ya ves!!!- dijo levantando de de su lugar y caminando hacia su mejor amiga de toda la vida – siempre hay un primera vez para todo, además he de admitir que es mas o menos por accidente, no leei bien la hoja de información y no sabia que entrábamos tarde!!!- dijo poniendo cara de frustración- y es que el único día que podía dormir un poco mas me veo en esta comica situación!!!

Tomoyo rió mientras veía como entraba mas gente al aula y se veía rodeadas por las demás chicas

ola naoko, rica, chiharu!!!!, komo les fue el fin de semana hace mucho que no las veía!!- dijo sarcásticamente pues el fin de semana habían tenido la legendaria fiesta de despedida de vacaciones en casa de rika, y es que si había olvidado mencionarlo es que sakura era considerada de las populares de la escuela al igual que su grupo de amigas y amigos de los que eran mas o menos 10

ay!! Ni lo digas no puedo creer que me halla puesto así!!!- dijo naoko frotando se suavemente la cabeza – todavía siento la resaca y es que ya paso mas de un día!!

Pues no es para menos!!! Después de todo lo que te tomaste!!- dijo sakura riéndose de ella, a ella no le gustaba el alcohol y además no iba con su imagen de bailarina estrella en perfecta salud – además es la primera vez que tomas tanto, nunca había quedado borracha!!!

Si es verdad que te paso? Tu por lo general solo tomas 1 o 2- atino rika recordando komo había vomitado la pobre en su baño

No tengo idea!!!!, supongo que es esto de cumplir los 18 y querer hacer cosas locas!! Jejeje no se – dijo frotándose la panza como si aun le doliera – pero prometo que no lo vuelvo a repetir!! Dios es horrible esto!!!!!!!!!!!

Jajajajajaja si recuerdo l primera vez que me paso!!!, pero aun así la fiesta fue todo un éxito!!!!, como siempre claro!!!

Jajajaja si, lo dices por que tu te la pasaste muy cómoda con yamazaki en el cuarto de mi hermanito no??- rió rika al recordar como los habían cachado muy abrazados y con menos ropa de la que habían llegado los dos

Weyyy!! Ni me lo recuerdes!!, es un inútil, últimamente trae las pobres hormonas súper subidas!!!

Jajajajaja es que ya te quiere llevar a la cama!! No ves que debe estar pensando " ya tengo 18 y no tengo relaciones con mi novia!"- rieron tomoyo rika y naok0

Pues que me vas a decir wey, tu ya lo hiciste con eriol???- pregunto chiharu- por que lo dices con mucho descaro

Es cierto!!! Tomoyo nos dijiste que ya estabas lista para hacerlo con eriol – pregunto rika mientras todas se acercaban a ella para escuchar mejor- pero no nos has dicho si lo hicieron!

Pues….- la única que no se había acercado en exceso y estaba tan curiosa era sakura pues tomoyo ya le había dado las exclusivas – si ya lo hicimos…- susurro muy bajito, y totalmente roja - el grito no se hizo esperar y todos cuantos estaban en el salón intentando escuchar lo que le grupo de la populares diría se asustaron tanto que mucho tiraron kosas y saltaron en sus asientos

Sakura se había sorprendido mucho cuando tomoyo le había dicho que quería hacerlo con eriol, y no es que pensara que estaba mal, si no que se había dado cuenta de que ya ese era el tema de moda, el sexo, no lo podía entender, ella solo había tenido un novio, y había sido un completo desastre, ella solo le había dicho que si al pobre chico porque todas sus amigas tenían ya novio y ella se estaba quedando atrás, y se arrepentía cada segundo de su vida, tomoyo le había dicho que no lo hiciera por esas razones, pero tenia 16, y no pensaba completamente claro!, además nada había pasado, cunado ella se dio cuenta de que era una tontería estar con el, y que definitivamente lo que el quería de ella no era exactamente lo que estaba dispuesta a darle! Lo había mandado a volar sin pensarlo.

el caso es que los hombres para ella eran un tema lejano, pero para sus amigas cada vez era mas importante, ellas respetaban sus opiniones pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco rara cuando hablaban de ello, y es que si chiharu y yamazaki no lo habían hecho es por que ella quería esperar a cumplir 18, y en efecto, esa fecha se acercaba mucho, además de que ya se habían dado sus buenos agarrones!, el novio de rika era bastante mayor que ella, tenia 22 años, pero el era muy tierno y lindo con ella , la respetaba y quería mucho, y por eso ella se había sentido muy segura al entregarse a el, y su relación no había cambiado en nada, de hecho se había fortalecido, y sakura estaba segura de que pronto le propondría matrimonio, en parte por que el se lo había insinuado un día que se lo había encontrando buscando un regalo para rika, por otro lado naoko ya tenia un tanto de experiencia, su novio era muy intenso, es decir, muy apasionado si así lo quieren ver, era parte del grupo, y era muy maduro aunque no por eso dejaba de ser re loco, de hecho por eso digo que es intenso, siempre el era el primero en lanzarse a hacer una locura y al segundo siguiente estar haciendo un fuerte debate de política, el caso es que sus amigas se habían buscado buenos chicos, y ella a pesar de que pretendientes le sobraban, no había logrado encontrar alguien que tan siquiera le gustara.

Y lo peor había venido al enterarse por boca de tomoyo que ella también ya daría el gran paso!!!!!!!!!! Y ella ni novio tenia, no se sentía mal por eso, no era lo suficientemente tonta para tener novio y acostarse con el solo por que sus amigas ya lo habían hecho, pero si quería un novio quería sentir eso tan fuerte que sentían sus amigas, eso de sentirse segura y protegida, amada y deseada, eso que nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir, de hecho eso del sexo era tema prohibido en su propia conciencia, y es que sencillamente le aterraba, no se creía lo suficientemente grande, preparada, mujer o lo que sea que se supone que sientes cuando ya lo quieres hacer!!

Había sufrido intensamente cuando tomoyo empezó a contarle cada detalle de su noche especial, y no había podido evitar quedar completamente roja cuando ella empezó a dar detalles innecesarios sobre cosas que no había necesitado saber, pero era su amiga y sabia que le tocaba escucharla, algún día a ella también le tocaría contarle sobre su primera vez y esperaba que ella la escuchara, aunque, pensándolo bien…. Llegaría esa primera vez?, no tenia idea y no quería pensarlo!

Ahhh no lo creo!!!- un gritito de naoko la saco de su mundo, y pudo notar que seguramente tomoyo había empezado a contar como haba sido, y se preparo mentalmente para escucharlo de nuevo- wey! Verdad que se siente súper raro cuando te acaricia por primera ves las bubis!!! La primera vez k rik lo hizo se me hizo tan raro!!!!!!!!!!! – ok no estaba preparada psicológicamente para volver a escucharlo y menos con comentarios agregados de sus ya experimentadas amigas – es que digo tu te las agarras a diario cuando te bañas y pos x pero ke un hombre….trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- y eso fue lo que la salvo de tener que seguir escuchando todos los detalles OTRA VEZ!

Todas se sentaron trankilamente en sus escritorios en los últimos lugares del salón, siempre todo mundo dejaba esas sillas para ellos, como todos se conocían de toda la vida respetaban los lugares, y es que a pesar de que ellos no hacían nada para ser considerados los populares lo eran, de hecho eran buenos chicos se llevaban con todos, y nunca hacían sentir mal a nadie, por lo menos no si estos no los provocaban, especialmente con rik y benji, ellos eran los típicos que siempre estaban metidos en la oficina de castigos por haberse peleado y muy a menudo los acompañaban eriol y yamazaki por haber hecho un travesura en plan de diversión, de hecho creo que por eso eran los populares, por ser los mas aventados, divertidos y buena onda.

-sakura, te molesta que hablemos de ese tema? – otra vez una voz la saco de la ensoñación

que? Ah! No x no importa jejeje pero nada mas que no puedo opinar, por eso me quede callada – y era la verdad, además de que de repente habían volado a su mente un par de ojos avellana, la había tomado tan de repente ese chico…. – además estaba pensando en que….- pero un murmullo de voces de chicas la acallo, sabiendo lo que era se preparo para la entrada triunfal de los chicos

mira, k guapos!!! Hasta parece que les sentó bien las vacaciones!!- escucho por el pasillo, y no pudo evitar reír, siempre era lo mismo, todas las chicas de los cursos menores se morían por ellos,, y en efecto no tardaron en aparecer en la entrada, con el maestro extrañamente acompañándolos

que ya hicieron una tontería???- exclamo tomoyo viendo a su novio con el profesor – ni han pasado 5miutos desde que tocaron!!

Como crees amor!!!!, es solo que hoy hay un chico nuevo lo olvidas?- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran verlo – se lo estábamos presentando al maestro!!!- dijo sonriendo – me encanta la forma en la que confías en mi!!!

Jajaja lo siento!!!! Pero tu te lo has ganado!!

Bueno ya todos a sus lugares!!!- dijo el maestro avanzando hacia su escritorio – li venga por aquí – y este lo siguió hasta la tarima de adelante- el será su compañero el resto del curso, háganlo sentir en casa, su nombre es li shaoran y viene de Toronto, Canadá- dijo señalando el lugar en el mapamundi de su escritorio – haber donde te puedes sentar- dijo mientras analizaba el salón lentamente – a si!! Ahí atrás de kinomoto hay un lugar, puede sentarte ahí

Sakura le sonrió para que viera que era ella, quería disculparse por lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero cuando paso por su lado y trato de hablarle, pero vio su cara de reproche y molestia y desistió, estaría molesto por que salio corriendo así?, seguro que si, no había sido lo mas cortes! Y decidió que hablaría con el en el descanso, al fina y al cabo no era lo mas prudente ponerse a platicar desde el primer día…. Además de que el parecía no querer hablar en eso momento.

--------------------------------

Habían sido las 3 horas mas largas y agotadoras de su vida!!! No recordaba que la escuela fuera así de cansada, había tenido ética, filosofía e historia del arte, seguidas!!!!!!!!!! Había sido todo un martirio!!!! Y ahora se encontraba buscando al chico nuevo por os pasillos para hablar con el, pero no lograba encontrarlo así que decidió que seria mejor ir con su bola y luego hablaría con el entre clase t clase o algo…pero cuando llego donde sus amigos cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ahí estaba, en medio de todos y recibiendo el típico interrogatorio

Oye y como es Canadá???, de ahí eres no?? – preguntaba rika muy interesada

No, yo soy de hong kong, pero desde que tengo 12 años he viajado por muchos lugares – decía con una voz que no parecía expresar ni emoción ni interés en la platica

Ay que padre!!! – entraban un poco las chicas dentro de la conversación – debe ser muy divertido!, que bueno que tu nuevo destino haya sido Japón!!

Si, Quero algo mas cerca de casa esta vez, además de que eriol insistió bastante- comento de igual manera

Nos conocimos cuando fue a Londres, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos- dijo soltando a tomoyo para hacerle una llave y revolverle el pelo con el puño- es mi marido de toda la vida, y no lo digo para que te pongas celoso yamazaki, que tu igual eres mi marido!!

Jajajaja si ya se, ya me lo dijiste, y no me pongo celoso – era muy marcado la forma en que rik y benji se llevaban como mejores amigos y a su vez lo hacían eriol y yamazaki, aunque todos fueran amigos entre si

Jajajajaja por eso tanto amor no? Llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose!- dijo chiharu alegre y abrazando a su novio con cariño –

Sakura donde estabas? Te estábamos esperando para empezar el interrogatorio!!!

A estaba…. Por ahí – dijo algo apenada – pero ya vine, jejeje no se preocupen ya después me enterare d su historia no? – dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa que fue acompañada por la misma mirada de antes

Shaoran es el nuevo del grupo, verdad shao? – dijo eriol dándole una palmada en la espalda y haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo – ya somos 5 como ustedes!!!!, así que ya no somos minoría y ya tenemos voz y voto a la hora de escoger donde ir!

Eso ni lo creas!!!- dijo naoko divertida

Exacto seguimos siendo nosotras las que decidimos!!!!- rió chiharu mientras le taba la boca a su novio que intentaba dar su opinión

Ahh no!!!! Eso si no!!! Ahora nosotros también votamos – dijo benji con su suave tono, que lo hacia el mejor amigo de sakura, de hecho despues de tomoyo era a quien le contaba casi todo, tenían una relación muy bonita, de hecho hubo un momento en que se habían planteado salir, pero se dieron cuenta de que era imposibles, eran como hermanos, y así lo sentían los 2

Si además, ya estamos hartos de las películas de viejas- expreso rik sin contar con el golpe de su novia – ay!! Es que es la verdad son demasiado empalagosas y tontas!!! – dijo mientras evitaba los golpes de naoko

Pero aun así chicos nosotras somos niñas, además siempre nos terminan dando el gusto, no soportan vernos disgustadas o si?- se rió tomoyo mientras abrazaba a eriol que solo se reía de lo cómico de la situación

Acéptenlo chicos siempre vamos a perder!!- dijo eriol sabiendo que haberle dado la razón a su novia le costaría, y ya tenia pensado como pedirle que le pagara….

No ni madres!!! Siempre es lo mismo!!!- dijo yamazaki sin esquivar el golpe, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado

Ni modo te aguantas!!!!- lo regaño su novia divertida

Jajajaja ya no luchen chicos siempre será así!!

No chicas!!!!!, pobrecitos – dijo sakura ganándose una mirada rara de todos, incluso shaoran parecía extrañado de su opinión – además quien tiene siempre la ultima palabra???

Nosotras!!!!!!!!!!- chillaron felices todas las chicas

Mmmmmmmmm – y no se hizo esperar el reclamo de lo hombres

No niñas!!!!! Son siempre los hombres los que tiene la ultima palabra!!!

Eso sakura!!! Por eso te amamos!!! – dijo benjuí abrazándola con el cariño de siempre

Wey saku!!! De k lado esta???- reclamo tomoyo soltando casi sin creer las palabras de su amiga… si ella era la feminista # 1!!!

Si niñas, siempre el hombre tiene la ultima palabra….. – dijo esta vez con una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa maquiavélica – siempre terminan diciendo, si mi amor, lo que tu quieras mi amor!!!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – chillaron todas mientras corrían a abrazar a su amiga por su gran idea!!! – te amamos lo sabes!!!

Jajajaja si pero ellos me vana a odiar ahora!!!

Mmmmm algo…..- dijeron todo juntos – y no pudo evitar notar la cara molesta de shaoran hacia con ella

Trnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio, y sakura noto que shaoran se quedaba un poco atrás para atar su corbata, y ella entendió esto como su oportunidad para disculparse

Oye… se que estas molesto por lo de hoy se que….- pero la volteo a ver y perdió el habla, es que era tan imponente su mirada que… dios! - …se que no hice bien en salir corriendo así, sin disculparme pero es que se me hizo un poco tarde… bueno eso creí…- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, cosa que puso bastante nervioso a shaoran – me perdonas?

No te preocupes, ya no importa, - le dijo fríamente empezando a caminar hacia el edificio

Entonces, amigos? – pregunto feliz alcanzándolo y dándole su mejor sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano

Mmm – dijo mirando su mano – no te ofendas, pero yo no me llevo con le gente así de fácil, y menos si ya me dio una mala impresión desde el principio- dijo seriamente y se volteo para seguir caminando

Oye pero… es que yo… no me conoces y… yo no soy …

No importa lo que digas, siempre he pensado así, no es por ti- dijo sin verla- mi opinión perdida lo esta para siempre

Que? Pero oye, no… escucha yo!!

No me intentes kinomoto

Óyeme por favor solo te quiero explicar, no es justo que te portes así!!!! - dijo empezando a molestarse un poco, que se creía para juzgarla así??

Es inútil no me importa – dijo hasta medio burlándose de ella

Pues deberías por que si no te has dado cuenta soy un ser humano, tengo errores y defectos - le grito sorprendiéndolo, el nunca creyó que fuera de la chicas que se ponían histéricas, se veía tan niña y dulce – además de que quien te crees que eres para juzgarme así!, no eres dios!

Yo tengo derecho a juzgar a quien quiera! – dijo igualmente molesto, nunca nadie le habían hablado así, ni su madre ni nadie!

Claro k no!!!, no eres perfecto, ni mucho menos dios!!!

Soy mas perfecto que tu!!!

Lo dudo!!! No me conoces no tienes ni idea!!!!y ya me estas juzgando!!, eres un egocéntrico!!!!

Y sin mas se fue corriendo, era imposible!, quien se creía que era ese niño, nadie le había hablado así, tan cruel y con tanta frialdad, no sabia que le sucedía, había sido tan solo un accidente, pero ya no le importaba, lo único que había descubierto es que era otro mas de los tantos hombres entupidos de su lista de conocidos, pero lo peor es que sabia que ahora era parte del grupo , y no sabia como iba a lidiar con eso.


	2. EL RETO

TRAS DE MI

sakura era la chica que lo tenia todo,boninta, inteligente, popular, y con una clara idea de lo que queria para su vida, shaoran era el chico reservado y un tanto arisco que vivia la vida sin pensar en un maniana, viajando por todo el mundo y sin tener la minima idea de lo que queria, la historia de esta singular pareja que debera dejar atras el orgullo y las diferencias, para darle paso a un amor que busca desesperadamente existir.

* * *

BUENO PUES YA SABEN... TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP Y NO ME PERTENECEN... A EXEPCION DE ALGUNOS AGREGADOS... YA LO VERAN!!

* * *

bueno pues aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo... soy nueva en esto asi que gracias a mi despiste cronico oolvide poner algun comentario en el primer capitulo... jejeje, pero ay les traigoa aqui este!! sean buenos con migo y plis dejen reviews!!!!

el primer capitulo estuvo interesante con esta loca cosa del accidente y ayyy... es que sakura es tan despistada... y li es tannnnn... raro que... no pude hacer mas!!!! ay les dejo esto!!! disfrutenlo!!!!!!

* * *

**capitulo 2:**

**El reto**

Llevaba rato acostado en su cama observando cada detalle del interesante techo, todavía era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, era normal se decía, con un cambio de horario tan drástico y como no!, y es que desde que había llegado del colegio se había tirado a dormir, y había despertado hace una par de horas, aun era las 5, y no tenia ninguna intención de moverse, y es que igual que Canadá, Japón había resultado ser otro maldito polo norte en esa época del año!!!

Desde que había despertado se había puesto a recapitular su primer día de clases en el instituto elite de tomoeda, ya era viernes y hoy seria el ultimo día de sufrimiento y tendría por fin tiempo para buscar a alguien que arreglara la casa y otras cosas mas que tenia pensadas hacer, y es que el primer día había sido todo un drama, a decir verdad nunca se espero que las chicas de ahí fueran tan…. Locas, y es que en menos de un segundo ya había recibido varias invitaciones para llevarlo a conocer la ciudad y diversas actividades que el no estaba dispuesto a realizar.

De hecho se había portado demasiado amable, le daba un poco de miedo no lograr tener su fama de arisco en esta ciudad, y es que a pesar de que había hecho amigos en cada ciudad en la que estaba, pues no era un inadaptado, por lo menos si había logrado que todos se dieran cuenta de que el no era de los que andan farfullando de su vida privada, y mas bien era bastante serio y reservado.

Pero no se había podido negar a contestar todas esas preguntas acosadoras y desesperantes de los amigos de eriol, y es que a pesar de todo los chicos eran geniales y le habían caído muy bien, además de que las niñas todas habían resultado ser muy agradables al igual que tomoyo, todas excepto la tal sakura, y es que le había molestado mucho su forma de ser desde el primer momento en el que había chocado con ella y aun peor cuando había hecho s tonto chiste feminista, y aun mas cuando le había hablado de esa forma, nunca nadie le había gritado así!!!

Llevaba tiempo pensando en lo mismo, y es que aun que quisiera olvidarlo, no podía evitar pensar que se había pasado un poco,…. Bueno esta bien, mucho!, pero es que ya llevaba bastante tiempo arto de que le estuvieran preguntando tantas cosas, y mas molesto aun con el por que, aparentemente esa gente le caía tan bien que no podía ponerles mala cara, y había llegado sakura en un mal momento, y había terminado sacado toda su furia contra ella.

Pero a pesar de todo ese remordimiento no quería hablar con ella, y mucho menos disculparse, ella también se había pasado de histérica, ok, el la había provocado, pero ella fue la que se puso tan brava!!!, además toda la semana se la habían pasado ignorándose mutuamente y es que con el paso del tiempo descubrió que el grupo de eriol y las chicas era el considerado grupo de los populares en ese colegio, y el ya formaba parte de el, como? Quien sabe! Pero así lo sabia pues empezó anotar como las chicas que miraban a eriol y a sus amigos desde el primer día ahora igualmente lo miraban a el, y lo odiaba, ser el centro de atención!!!, el prefería algo mas tranquilo, pero le caían muy bien todos, y no por ese detalle estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ellos.

mmmmm- dijo volteando a ver el despertador, ya había pasado una hora mas, ya ahora si debía levantarse – otro día que va!!! – dijo y se levanto perezosamente sintiendo el frió del piso con sus pies descalzos .

prendió el estereo para escuchar alguna rola mientras se vestía, la música no era su pasión, pero como cualquier adolescente la escuchaba, y es que a decir verdad prefería mucho mas los deportes.

Lentamente fue desvistiéndose para entrar a la ducha, que tanto odiaba, sobretodo por el endemoniado frió que hacia, y abrió el agua caliente a lo mas que daba, entro y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras frotaba el shampoo de hena sobre sus cabello y hombros.

---------------------

Como siempre…. Se le había hecho tarde y de nuevo corría por los pasillos del colegio para llegar al aula antes de que el maestro pusiera un pie dentro, y es que en esa semana milagrosamente había logrado llegar antes del segundo toque del timbre lo que significaba que había llegado rayando, pero hoy… era aun mas tarde de lo normal, y es que era viernes el día que por obvia razones de flojera mas trabajo le daba despertar

Buenos días!!!!!! – dijo entrando rápidamente al salón y comprobando que no había llegado el profesor, y todos ya se encontraban sentados, camino hacia su lugar, puso sus cosas alado de su escritorio y se sentó, no sin antes dirigirle una fría mirada a su "querido" compañero de atrás.

sakura!!! Otra vez llegaste "safe", que bueno, parece que este año te ira mejor que el anterior- dijo tomoyo mientras se volteaba y le dirigía una tierna mirada

jejejeje si los se, pero ha sido por puro milagro, ya sabes como me cuesta la primera semana de clases!!!- rio y vlteo a verla para poder conversar con ella – ademas de que ayer no pude dormir casi nada, ya sanbes yo y mi insomnio… no se me quita y no quiero volverme adicta a las pastillas!!!

Si lo se, no te preocupes ya veras que pronto se te pasara- dijo mientras veia como el joven li, al parecer, estaba miuy interesado en la conversación – pobrecita de ti!!!, de be ser horrible!

Pues, ya casi me acostumbre! Jejeje no pasa nada solo tengo que poner un despertador mas, creo que ire a comorar uno la siguiente semana- dijo divertida mientras explicaba a su amiga, completamente ausente del mundo, y sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven li – ya los 3 que tengo me son insuficientes!!!!

Asi que por eso era ue siempre llegaba tan tarde kinomoto- se dijoa si mismo mientraobservaba como se frotaba los ojos y daba un pequenio bostezo, bueno, a pesar de todo el insomnio era una enfermedad horrible y el sabia bastante bien de que se trataba- ahora me siento mas culpable!,- tal vez no debio actuar de es manera… pero vah! Que estupido si el sabia que no debia haber actuado de esa manera, claro que jamas lo admitiria, total no tenia caso. Pero se disculparia con ella, ala fina ya al cabo se supone que erana amigos, eran de la misma bola, y no podia llevarse mal!!!.

oya shao!!! – sientio como una bola de papel daba con su cabeza y volteo para buscar al responsable – vas maniana al baile de bienvenida verdad?

Mmm la verdad no tengo muchas ganas…. Y – pero no logro terminar al notar varias miaradas a su alrededor muchas de las cuales eran chicas, y no precisamente sus amigias

Wey tienes que ir!!! Se pone excelente, y claro quien crees que hacer el ambiente??? – pregunto volteandoa ver a las chicas y luego a los chicos – obviamente nosotros!!!

Si saho necesitan ayuda para causar mas desatres que los del anio pasado – dijo entrando en la conversación rika – que no ves que todos en la escuela esperan que superen la tonteria del anio pasado!

Jajajaja si me lo pones asi…. Esta bien, ire, pero no creo quedarme mucho rato…

No te preocupes dos horas bastan para que recuerden este nuestro ultimo anio como el mejor!!!!!- grito benjuí recibiendo las palmadas de todos sus amigos

Y que piensan hacer este anio, lo del anio pasado fue muy bueno, creen poder hacerlo mejor? – dijo saku al fin volteando a ver, dandose cuenta de que la conversación ya no giraba en torno a su "mejor amigo" shaoran

Pues veras….. – y todos se juntaron para empezar a platikar de ello pero…

Aver chicos!!! Quieren el primer reporte del semestre?? – grito el maestro ya muy acostumbradoa sus tipicas platicas

No se preocupe maestro!!!, ya ayer nos dio uno el maestro de derecho!!!- recibiendo las risas de todo el salon – este anio no tuvo ese privilegio

No, pero si sigues asi eriol, puedo mandarte tu primera suspensión!!!

Ya eriol…. – escucho saho como su amigo era regañado por su novia –

Lo siento maestro – dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado, se notaba que la queria o no le haria tnato cso – no volvera pasar

Asi lo espero…

Y asi continuo el dia con total normalidad hasta que llego la hora de la salida, y nuestros queridos amigos se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto, la mitad sobre el carro de eriol, y las chicas del de rika

Entonces quedamos asi!!!! – griro yamazaki!! – este anio va ser lo mejor!

Si quedamos!!, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer todos- dijo bajando del auto y caminando hacia su novia – y chicas, ya saben, parezcan sorprendidas, para que no las inculpen tambien!

Claro amor ya sabemos- contesto dandole un corto beso en los labios

Oye eriol, a que hora dijiste que iba a empezar todo? – pregunto saku un poco pensativa

A las 10 y media – dijo sabiendo bien por lo que sakura parecia tan preocupada – pero no te preocupes saku, te esperamos hatsa que llegues, jamas empezariamos sin ti

Ja, que tambien llegas tarde a las fiestas? – se atrevio a decir en todo de burla saho, sin pensar que ello en definitiva le traeria mas problemas!

no…. Lo que pasa es que yo si tengo cosas que hacer! – dijo tomando su bolso y camninado hacia la salida – no como otros!!!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! – todos bufaron, llavaban siendo amigos por mucho tiempo, y obviamente todos sabian bastante de la vida des sakura, y por eso nunca le habian reprochado sus impuntualidades y despistes

No debiste decir eso shao – dijo tomoyo entre molesta y triste, ella ya sabia lo que habia pasado entre ellos el primer dia, y sabia que sakura cuando se molestaba con alguien, lo hacia de verdad, ya aben lo que dicen de las bailarina, muy lindas por fuera, pero todo una bestia dentro… – deberias hablar con ella

Si lo se…. – dijo tomando su mochila y echando a andar – vere que hago…- y slaio tras ella

Suerte!!! – le dijeron todos, que ya habian notado un poc la indiferencia y la frialdad con que se trataban, y se hacia raro, sobre todo de parte de la dulce sakura

Corrio un poco por las calles tratando de adivinar por donde se hbia ido, hasta que al fin la encontro salinedo de una farmacia con una bolsa llena de cosas- estaria comprando pastilas para dormi? –

Oye!!!!! – grito mientra cruzaba con cuidado la calle, ella volteo a ver, bufo, y siguió su camino – oye!! Espera quiero hablar contigo!!!

Siiii? que gusto!!! – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y volteándose para verlo – pero yo no!!!!!!!!!!- cambio su miurada y volvio a caminar hacia delante

Oye espera….- no sabia como disculparse, no era de las cosas que hacia normalmente – escucha..- la alcanzo y la retuvo de una mano – me es difícil hacer esto si?

Ay no me digas!!! – dijo tratando de soltarse, pero lo unico que lograba era lastimarse – pues no lo hagas!!, no le veo el caso!

Mira… lo sieneto si? – la atrajoa hacia si ty la capturo entre sus brazos impidiendole el movimiento – no queria hacetye sentir mal

Yo… - lo tenia tan cerca que se habia paralizdo por completo, desde el primero momento que lo habia visto que no lo tenia tan cerca, y es que visto bien, el chico era endemoniadamente guapo

Se que no debi decirte eso, y menos sin conocerte – de disculpo, pero esta vez cambio su tono a uno mas hostil y que parecia no querer dar su brazoa torcer, - espero podras perdonarme?

Yo…..- no entendia que pasaba y es que su perfume o lo que fuera la tenia hipnotizada…- ahhh

Bueno ya di algo!!! – se estaba empezando a desesperar, y es que como le estba constando trabajo – sabes no te entiendo!, pense que esto querias!

Que???? – grito mas molesta que antes y saliendo totalmente de su ensoniacion – pero que te pasa!!!

Bueno es que no dices nada y!!!

Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!!! Me voy!!!

Espera, no te vayas, sabes que!!!, dejame compensarte!!- se detuvo un momento en que podria hacer por ella, mientra veia su cara de incredulidad – que quires?

Que me dejes en paz!!! – dijo volteandose por enesima vez y saliendo de ahí

Espera…!!! – y de printo se le ocurrio, muchas chicas le habian pedido ir al baile con el, pero se habia negado…. A lo mejor a ella le gustaria ir con el….- ya se!!!, - grito alcanzandola – quieres venir al baile con migo – y no puso evitar poner una cara de arrogancia

Que???- grito sakura sin poderse creer a este tipo y riendo a mas no poder, pero que se pensaba que era? No podia ser que creyera que a ella le gustaria ir al baile con el - jajajaja que te crees? En mi vida te escogeria para acompañarme!!!

Ya tienes pareja???- dijo sabiendo que no la tenia, pues habia escuchado como se lo decia a tomoyo esa misma maniana

Ehh yo….

Ahí lo tienes, ven conmigo, es mejor que estar sola no?

Ay por favor!!!!- dijo riendo aun mas!!! – crees que yo pofria quedar sola!!!- y rio aun mas recordando las 9 propuestas de esa maniana- me sobran propuestas y hombres de donde elegir!!!!, no sera que tu eres el que no quiere quedar solo??- se burlo sin piedad,ya la habia hartado!!!

Si aja!!!!, pos supuesto que no, a mi igual me sobran chicas de donde elgir!!!

Perfecto!!! Ahí nos vemos!!!!

Si ahí nos vemos!!! – grito viendo como se alejaba - aver quien se queda solo al final!!!

ya veras que yo no!!!!, como te dije antes!!!! No me conoces!!!! – deijo sin voltear y conciente de que el granuja ese la haria llegar mas tarde que de costumbre!! – tonto egocentrico!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, habia sido un completo desastre su intento por disculparse con esa ninia, y eso era lo que era una ninia, que se creia!!!!!,ahhhhhhhhhhhh la odiaba!!!, bueno, odiar es una palabra muy fuerte… pero… ahhhhhhhh nooooooooooo la odiaba!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ahora debo buscar con quien ir al baile!! – se dijo asi mismo recordando que, de hecho, tenia pensado ir solo – y lo pero es que tiene que ser con la chica mas bonita que encuentre – tenia que dejarla con la boca abierta, no iba a permitir que ella pensara cosas malas de el…

que?? – pero que estoy diciendo, como si me importara esa ninia tonta!! – le voy a demostrar que puedo ser el chico mas codiciado del instituto!!

Y lo cierto es que shao a pesar de ser muy lindo habia dejado que con los anios se le subiera un poco a la cabeza esa opinión que teniana las mujeres de el, siemrpe habia sido perseguido, y siempre habia tenido el lujo de escoger con quien salir, y eso es lo que no sabia la tonta de sakura!!!, ya veria la boba!!!, se iba a sentir tan avergonzada por lo que habia dicho…..

-------------------------------------

Habia llegado tardísimo a su ensayo, no recordaba que la hubieran regniado tanto como esa vez!!, y pensar que todo era culpa del inútil de shaoran!!!, pero que se creia!!!, ahhhhhh estaba demasiado harta de el, y le demostraria quien era sakura kinomoto, y no por nada estaba segura de lo que decia!

-Sakura!!!! – la voz de su directora la saco completamente de sus pensamientos – quieres hacer el favor de concentrtate!!!!!

Lo siento!!!, no se repetirá! – decía mientras volvía a su lugar inicial – esa era una de las variaciones mas cansadas y difíciles que tenia para la presentación de la próxima semana – por favor, Raúl, será que puedas agarrarme un poco mas arriba? – dijo dirigiéndose a su pareja de baile – ya no aguanto las costillas

Si no te preocupes! – Raúl era guapo, que digo guapo, guapísimo!!!!, y lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de ser bailarín… no era gay!!!!!!!!!!!, si de hecho cuando había llegado a la compañía se avía enamorado de el, pero el era mucho mayor que ella, y era el mas codiciado soltero, muchas habían intentado amarrarlo, pero no lo habían logrado, ellos se habían convertido en grandes amigos, después de tanto ensayo, por algo dicen que cuando se baila en pareja se deben llevar muy bien, pues se entregan mutuamente el alma, dependen el uno del otro…

Si, es que ya no puedo mas! – dijo preparándose y esperando la música…

El ensayo había acabado, y como buena bailarina estaba tomando clase con Raúl, ya no le exigían que tomara clases diarias, por el esfuerzo, pero ella siempre había dicho que las bases eran lo mas importante y una bailarina no podía llegar a ninguna parte sin tomar clase. Ya podía sentir como la sangre fluía por sus dedos, pero eso no la detendría!, oh no! Ella seria la primera bailarina del ballet de Paris, ese era su sueño, y lo iba a lograr.

Bueno es suficiente por hoy – dijo la maestra deteniendo la música – los veo el lunes, muy buen trabajo chicos! Y sakura descansa, ya te veo demasiado flaca, no es bueno serlo tanto, le quita fuerza a los músculos.

Si no se preocupe, descasare

Fue a cambiarse a los vestidores, lavo sus pies y los vendo suavemente, ni modo, gajes el oficio, si quería ser buena sabia que tenia que sufrir; salio y se enfrento de nuevo al frió de la calle, llevaba rato caminando cuando vio un carro que se le hacia bastante familiar, un chico alto, moreno y guapo bajo de el y espero a que ella llegara hasta ahí

Saku!!! Ola como estas? Vienes de ensayar?

Si, como estas yamamoto? – dijo sin muchas ganas, yamamoto era un chico que la había estado persiguiendo el año pasado para que saliera con el , pero ella siempre pensó que el era muy superficial, y por eso nunca acepto.

Pues bien! Oye mañana es el baile que da todos los años el instituto verdad?

Si es mañana – y de repente cayo e la cuenta lo que el quería…

…oye y tienes pareja? – dijo tomando una de sus manos y acercándose peligrosamente

Pues no, no me ha convencido nadie lo suficientemente bueno…- iría con yamamoto! Era perfecto y todas las chicas habían querido salir con el cuando aun estaba en la preparatoria, así que armándose de valor empezó a usar sus armas de seducción.

Que suerte la mía!!, de hecho venia para ver si querías ir conmigo, ya sabes que me gustas desde hace tiempo aunque nunca quisiste hacerme caso – y se acerco mas, sakura no dejaba de hacer resaltar sus labios coquetamente y eso lo provocaba cada vez mas

Mmm no lo se……..- dijo mientras jugaba con la cadena estilo militar de su cuello y lo acercaba un poco mas a ella

Por favor saku, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir!

Bueno… esta bien…. Pasa por mi a las 9- se acerco le dio un pequeño beso muy cerca de los labios y se fue, así como así!!

Gracias! Escucho que le gritaba y solo atino a alzar la mano sin siquiera voltearse y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mover su cadera de esa forma provocativa que solo ella sabia!,

Ya vería el tonto ese cuando llegara con yamamoto, todas las chicas se morían por el…... no podía aguantar para ver la cara de shaoran!!!

------------------------------------

Bueno perfecto narumi!!!, ponte linda y paso por ti a las 9- dijo por el celular, había tenido una suerte loca!!! Se había encontrado esa chica de regreso al colegio y habían platicado un poco, inteligentemente el había pedido su teléfono.

Bueno shao, nos vemos!, - cerro la comunicación, narumi era perfecta, era hermosa, y tenia un cuerpo que… bueno en realidad tenia unas… que…. Dios!

Perfecto – se dijo a si mismo – con tigo la pobre de sakura no va a tener nada que decir, pobrecita……

Desde aquella pelea no podía sacarla de su cabeza y es que le tenia tanta rabia a esa niña tonta que ahhhhhhhhh!!!, ya vería!, las cosas no se iban a quedar así!

Pero lo que no entendía era la forma en la que no podía dejar de pensarla, y es que se había peliado con muchas niñas en su vida, pero siempre le daba igual todo con ellas, sakura era la única que lo sacaba completamente de quiso, pero aun así, era tan raro para el,ahhhhhh! no soportaba la idea!!!!


End file.
